zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Watts, Miguel, and Vulcan
Watts, Miguel, and Vulcan are fictional characters in Zoids: Fuzors. Overview The trio were first seen in the halfway of the series. Sandra had employed three mercenaries, named Miguel, Vulcan, and their leader Watts to undermine the Mach Storm team. At their disposal were a Nightwise, Mosasledge and Unenlagia, respectively. After obtaining information from Dr. Pierce concerning quad-combining Zoids, the three formulated a plan to find a Leoblaze to create such a Fuzor. Despite the Savage Hammer supply of Leoblazes, only one Leoblaze was compatible: the one belonging to Matt of Mach Storm. Tricking Matt into giving them his Leoblaze's data under the pretense of helping him train for Zoid battles, the men attacked RD and Matt while the two were in a mock battle. The Leoblaze was forced in to a fusion with the Unelagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise, forming the Matrix Dragon. After ejecting Matt, the Matrix Dragon easily beat the Liger Zero Phoenix. A week later, after numerous failed attempts to recover the Leoblaze (Sandra had forged registration paper claiming the stolen Zoid was theirs to begin with), RD challenged Savage Hammer in a battle for it. Midway into the battle, the Matrix Dragon turned on both teams, leaving the Buster Fury and Liger Zero Phoenix fighting it. Despite the "combined" (Blake was also after RD) forces plus the plan of Mach Storm, the Matrix Dragon emerged victorious. Immediately after, the Energy Liger revealed itself and destroyed the Buster Fury and Matrix Dragon. Vulcan, Miguel and Watts were subsequently fired from Savage Hammer. Personality It seems Watts, is the main force of the trio, while Miguel and Vulcan appear to simply back him up. In Savage Hammer, Sandra is placing a degree of trust to the trio, Burton is well aware of their potential, but Blake on the other hand, distrusts them. Abilities as Zoid Pilots As shown above, Watts pilots a Nightwise, Miguel a Mosasledge, and Vulcan an Unenlagia. Thanks to Sandra, who managed to the forge registration paper which gave them ownership of Mach Storm's Leoblaze, the three pilots are able to form the Matrix Dragon. As for their actual abilities, it is rather unclear. They are obviously dominant in their battles against Blake and RD, but whether this is because of skill, or the simple fact that their Zoid is just more powerful than their opponents, is unclear. Character relationships Like other characters, Watts and his threesome formed their relationships to some of the members of Savage Hammer; [[Blake|'Blake']]: Watts and Company met Blake in an unfriendly start. They looked down on Blake, and Blake, didn't trust them. He was well aware that the trio were plotting to win the usurp the fight between Mach Storm and Savage Hammer for their own personal glory. During the battle, Blake betrays them in effort to defeat RD for himself. Burton: Unlike Blake, Burton seems to approve Watts and his threesome, and they are shown to have mutual respect to Burton. Sandra: Sandra placed a degree of trust in Watts' threesome, even though during the battle between Mach Storm and Savage Hammer, she was ultimately double-crossed. After the Matrix Dragon was destroyed by the Energy Liger, Sandra expelled the trio out from Savage Hammer. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime Category:Fuzors characters